Glitches everywhere, wth
idk I was laying in my bed, unknowing about what would happen next. The ambient chirping of the birds and the morning sun woke me up. It wasn’t soon until I heard a knock on the door. I was tired. I slowly crept from my bed to the door, but I collapsed before I could open it. I guess I’m that exhausted, huh? I thought. I slowly opened the door, revealing... “Dotu?” I said, with shock. After not seeing her for a year, I shuttered. “Long time... no see?” I said. I got nervous quickly. I didn’t know that Dotu would come to my house... Before I could finish my thought, Dotu spoke up, reviving the conversation. “So, um, how’s it going, Maz?” “Don’t ‘Maz’ me. I’m not even Mazuat, so please. My name is Max.” “Well, this brick called me ‘Fitness’!” He pointed to a brick he seemingly named “Alphonse Norbert O’Nym.” “Let’s... not argue now.” “Ok.” Dotu walked away, but... he was mesmerizing. Kind of. I was staring at him the whole time. He finally turned around, staring at me back. It was... weird. “An avalanche... It’s starting now.” “N-No way!” I shrieked. “Hey Spiral-” “Yeah. My dual blades should deal with it. Passed down from my great-grandpa Radial.” Spiral said. It sounded like he was overconfident... and under-enthusiastic. Spiral’s always that way. “Apparently, Radial’s dual blades were not enough to defeat the avalanche described in this legend,” Dotu said. He picked up “Alphonse”, and threw him in the nearest garbage can. He then grabbed one of my books on the dusty shelf full of books I never bothered to touch. It seemed Dotu was always reading these legends, yet the dust on the books lay untouched. There were once three legends named Snow, Spark, and Radial. Snow was skilled at archery, Radial wasreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEE6TEfteTYY&(EG^UQI&ODbwc÷pj-- “Huh?” Dotu shrieked. “What? The text doesn’t usually act that way... I’ve never seen the text from a paper copy of a book just randomly switch around like this...” Dotu was indeed, shocked. Me and Spiral were shocked too... And the fact that Spiral doesn’t usually act this way shocked me even more. He’s usually... kind of... obstinate? Is that the right word? I took a peek. It now said: So um, I succeeded in sending this message to you via... book...? Letter transformation? Whatever, just listen closely. Snow, Spark and Radial were enjoying things together in the afterlife. After all the hard work they’ve done sealing the glitches for a few decades, they needed a long-deserved break, and they were granted this wish when they arrived in the afterlife. But a strange feeling was in the air, signaling them that the glitches had been released. The three heroes put their hopes and powers into their descendants Dotu, Max, and Spiral. And in that brick Dotu just threw in a garbage can, for some reason. I don’t know why that brick. Sorry to interrupt your, little... story. I am Flar’. I’ve mastered this “glitch technique” over the years, and I’m using it for good. Sorry, I got to go. I can’t use this much “mana”. “I might have to explain this story from memory,” Dotu said. “There were once three legends named Snow, Spark, and Radial. Snow was skilled at archery and illusion, Radial was a born warrior, and Spark was-” “OK,” Spiral said. “What qualities does Max have? Well, he’s a lame guy and such-” “Don’t interrupt me,” Dotu said. “Spark never had any qualities until after he discovered that he was the chosen wielder of the mystic electric sword.” “This is getting kind of fantasy-like, isn’t it?” I said, confuzzled. “And me? Also, I don’t know how we figured out our roles so quickly.” “Whatever about that. This is kind of fantasy, but the fourth wall remains broken for some reason. And yes, I’m self-aware that we’re in a story, what this person named ‘mantaraye’ created. I could go on and on about this...” Dotu explained. Well, not really. It didn’t really answer my question. Dotu grabbed a backpack I just noticed he had. Wait... I thought. I don’t think Dotu had that backpack before. He opened it, revealing a thingamajig that looked like a box camera thing with a metallic cover. “This,” he said, “Should take us beyond this world.” He pushed on a button on the “cubic camera”, opening a strange portal against a window. They say curiosity killed the cat. So, I held back my temptation and said, “No thanks, I can’t I have a job to do, and you guys do too. Stay here.” But my message reached them too late. Dotu and Spiral had already gone into the portal without arguing. We could’ve lived in peace, I thought. After we had took care of the glitches. We could’ve met Flar’, Snow, Spark, and Radial, given enough time. These fiery thoughts bombarded my mind, driving me into a complete meltdown. I walked outside. I guess I need to do my job... alone. He had just realized that this “mantaraye” had made a gender mistake with Dotu.